


Родственнички

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Headcanon, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда для хедканона достаточно совершеннейшей мелочи</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Помада

\- Ну всё! Моё терпение лопнуло! Когда ты в детстве таскал у меня гвозди, я молчал и собирал их обратно. Когда ты грыз мои чертежи, я терпел и рисовал их заново. Когда ты подрос и начал топить мои кораблики, я сбежал из дому, но всё равно скучал по тебе и писал письма. Когда ты стал пиратом, я не читал тебе нотаций. Когда ты завёл себе того блондинчика, я искренне пожелал тебе, как младшему брату, счастья. Когда награда за твою голову выросла до десятков миллионов, я не сдал тебя Дозору. Когда ты заявился на Ватер Семь, я пустил тебя в дом. Когда ты уронил свою шубу на Тираннозавра, я его неделю успокаивал, но тебя и пальцем не тронул. И даже когда ты спёр новёхонький корабль прямо со стапелей, я простил. Но этого... Этого я, даже как старший брат, простить не могу!

\- Айсберг, я не понял, так чего ты хочешь?

\- Юстас, верни мою помаду!


	2. Выбор пути

\- Вот смотрю на тебя, Франки, и понять не могу, как такого любителя больших пушек занесло в корабельщики?  
\- За корабли надо сказать спасибо старику Тому. А взрывы и машинерию я полюбил гораздо раньше.  
\- Расскажешь?  
\- Когда растешь на маленьком островке, где всех мыслей только о море... Тихо и скучно, и никаких интересных занятий, разве что орехи с пальм трясти. А потом в наш сонный городишко приехала бродячая ярмарка. Представляешь? Вывески, флажки, огоньки. Кар-русельки, шоу уродцев и прочие аттракционы. Цирк со зверями и рыболюдьми. Просто супер-р! Разумеется, старший брат меня туда потащил. А я мелкий совсем был, вот и потерялся в толпе. Выбрел к павильону механика, где он демонстрировал всякие инженерные чудеса и фокусы - и прикипел! Там всё громыхало, вертелось, гремело и взрывалось - прям глаз не отвести! Простоял так полдня, пока фонари не погасили и ярмарка не закрылась. Тогда и решил, что это супер круто! Гораздо круче, чем мечта стать богатым и знаменитым пиратом, как у брата!  
\- А что случилось с твоим братом? Он стал пиратом?  
\- Ага, и про него даже ты слышал! На той ярмарке Багги потерялся в цирке...


End file.
